Vehicles may be equipped with an engine automatic start/stop function to automatically stop the engine under certain driving situations, and then automatically restart the engine in anticipation of vehicle movement. Automatic stopping and starting of the engine may be used to conserve fuel. For example, the auto stop function may be engaged when the vehicle is stopped rather than permitting the engine to idle. The engine may be restarted when the driver releases the brake or actuates the accelerator.
The vehicle may include logic to anticipate desired vehicle movement and trigger an engine start so that the vehicle is responsive to the driver. In one prior art implementation, if a driver stops the vehicle, the engine will shut down after some time. If the driver then decides to shut down the vehicle, he may shift the vehicle into “park.” However, this may trigger an engine restart to prepare for subsequent selection of “reverse”.